Enemies Turned Lovers
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: After a battle with Houndoom, Absol gets dirty and has to take a bath, but what happens when Houndoom decides he's not finished yet? Lemon warning M/F Houndoom x Absol One-Shot


Houndoom and Absol have been enemies ever since their trainer Elijah caught them. Why they hated one another? Neither of them knew, they only argued and fought for no actual reason. Today, they were training outside the house their trainer lived in.

"So bitch, you ready for another beatdown?" asked Houndoom cockily.

"Ha, you really think you'll be able to beat me this time?" asked Absol.

"Well, I beat you 20 other times, so I think that-", he was cut off by Absol tackling him to the ground.

"You little bitch!" yelled Houndoom as used his hind legs to throw her off of him and into a tree.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Bring it!" yelled Houndoom as Absol used Razor Wind.

Houndoom dodged it and soon was hit with a Hyper Beam.

"How do you like it!?" asked Absol angrily before getting hit with a Flamethrower.

"You tell me", said Houndoom getting up and tackling her.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Absol as she shot another Hyper Beam.

Houndoom dodged this time, and immediately used Fire Blast on her, knocking her into the forest. Houndoom grinned and soon went into the house, where Elijah was waiting.

"Hey Houndoom, where's Absol?" asked Elijah.

Houndoom gestured to the forest, and Elijah immediately knew what he meant.

"Houndoom, you need to find her, who knows what'll happen?" asked Elijah.

Houndoom started daydreaming what could happen.

"_She could get mauled by an Ursaring"_

"_Or maybe she'll die of hunger"_

"_Or she'll probably get raped by a Mightyena"_

"HOUNDOOM!" yelled Elijah, snapping him out of it, "you need to hurry."

Houndoom rolled his eyes and ran back out of the house and into the forest.

"Absol, where are you?" asked Houndoom as he walked around for a few seconds, "I guess she's not here."

Houndoom smiled and turned around to go back, but was tackled by an unknown Pokémon/

"What the hell!" yelled Houndoom

"So, you blast me, and then try to look for me, that's so cliché", said the figure.

"Get off Absol", said Houndoom as he recognized the voice.

"Make me!"

"Okay", said Houndoom as he used his hind leg to throw her into a puddle of mud.

"You bastard! You ruined my fur!" yelled Absol.

"That's a better look for you if you ask me", said Houndoom smiling deviously.

Absol growled at him and started to move towards him like she was hunting.

Houndoom gulped in fear, because he knew how she felt about getting dirty and immediately started to run back to the house, with Absol right on his tail.

"When I catch you, I'm going to kill you!" yelled Absol as she caught up with him.

Houndoom tried to run faster as he approached the house, but Absol tackled him and started biting him. Absol started clawing and biting Houndoom, as he did the same to her. Elijah ran out and immediately got them to stop.

"Absol, what happened? You're so filthy", asked Elijah.

Absol glared at Houndoom, who smirked at her.

"Come on girl, I'll give you a bath", said Elijah as he took Absol in the house, with Houndoom following.

As they entered the house, Elijah immediately ran some water for Absol, and put her in. The water was very warm, and caused her to moan slightly as she entered.

"Alright Absol, you're old enough to take care of yourself, so I'm going to leave you alone; I have to head to the PokeMart anyway", said Elijah picking up his backpack. **(Note: This where Elijah leaves the story)**

As Elijah left the house, Houndoom decided to enter the bathroom while Absol was bathing herself.

"So, I see that baths are the only things that make you happy", said Houndoom.

"Shut up douchebag, and get out before I hurt you", said Absol as she put down her soap.

"Oh please, how are you going to hurt me?" asked Houndoom as he got up to the side of the tub.

"Like this", said Absol as she splashed water in his face.

"Damn it", said Houndoom trying to get the water off.

"You're a fire-type, so as long as I'm in here, you can't do anything…but I can", said Absol as she splashed him once again.

"You know, there is something that you should know about me, when I'm pissed, I don't let weaknesses get in my way", he said darkly before leaping into the tub.

"What're you doing you perv?" asked Absol angrily.

"Oh, so I'm a perv if I see you like this everyday?" asked Houndoom sarcastically.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Absol.

"You're going to have to make me", said Houndoom glaring at her.

"Challenge accepted", said Absol as she shot a Razor Wind at him.

Houndoom dodged it, but was immediately tackled by her and pinned to the end of the tub. He thought of the same trick he did before and used his legs to throw her to the other side of the tub. As she got up, she was immediately pinned by him.

"What're you going to do now bitch?" asked Houndoom glaring at her.

Absol started growling at him, but soon looked deep into his eyes, she couldn't believe it, but she actually saw love, as Houndoom did the same with her eyes. The two of them, unknowingly started moving their muzzles closer together before locking them in a passionate kiss. After about 50 seconds, they started to introduce their tongues into the kiss, exploring each other's moist caverns. After about 3 minutes, they broke the kiss panting and staring at each other shocked and confused.

"Wh-why did we just k-kiss?" asked Absol blushing slightly.

"I don't know, but it kind of felt-"

"Right?" she finished for him.

"Yeah, but I don't know how that's possible, I mean we hate each other", said Houndoom.

"I know, but I guess we could try to see where things go with this", said Absol.

"With what?" asked Houndoom as Absol locked her muzzle to his once more.

Houndoom soon closed his eyes and kissed her back as she wrapped her paws around his neck. As the kiss deepened, Houndoom started to feel himself getting stiff. Absol felt something poke her thigh and immediately knew what it was. She started to get wetter and wetter, with didn't actually mean anything because they were still in the tub. Houndoom started kissing her neck, and sucking it as she moaned slightly.

"Y-yes", she whimpered as Houndoom started going lower, licking her chest and stomach, arousing her further.

As Houndoom reached her pussy, it was already dripping wet from her juices. He slowly licked it from the bottom to the top, making her scream loudly in pleasure. Seeing that she liked it, Houndoom started to lick her faster and faster, making her moan and even scream his name.

"H-HOUNDOOM! FASTER! FASTER!" she yelled.

Houndoom was happy to oblige and used his tongue to spread her lips slightly and started lapping up her juices from inside of her.

"HOUNDOOM, I'M GONNA CUM!" yelled Absol.

After a couple more licks, she sprayed her juices all over Houndoom's muzzle as he licked his face clean. Houndoom climbed back on top of her and kissed her with as much passion as he could give, making her moan in his mouth. All of a sudden, Absol flipped them over so that she was on top, confusing Houndoom.

"What…are you…doing?" asked Houndoom between pants.

In response, Absol went between his legs and started to lick his member like a lollipop, making him groan and moan in pleasure.

"Y-yeah, that's it", moaned Houndoom as Absol licked him.

Soon enough, she began bobbing her head, making him moan even more.

"Oh yeah, that's good", said Houndoom.

Absol soon stopped, which made Houndoom whimper as air hit his member.

"What're…you…doing?"

Absol got close to his muzzle and kissed him as he climbed on his body. Absol broke the kiss and smiled at him seductively. She sat up and positioned herself over his member. Houndoom smiled at her, as she brought herself down slowly. Absol started to winced in pain until Houndoom felt something stopping her, he grabbed her hips and brought her down quickly, breaking her barrier. Absol whimpered in pain as Houndoom licked her tears away to comfort her. After a few more minutes, Absol brought herself up and slammed back down as the pain was immediately replaced with pleasure.

"Ooh, Ooh, OOOHHH!" moaned Absol as she rode Houndoom's hard member, "yes, harder, harder!"

Houndoom started thrusting up against her to meet her thrusts, making the pleasure double for both of them. After about 20 minutes of love making, Houndoom felt his member get tingly.

"FUCK, ABSOL, I'M GOING TO CUM!" yelled Houndoom.

"YES, PLEASE!" begged Absol.

With one more thrust, Houndoom released himself inside of her, as she fell onto his chest, panting from the ecstasy.

"That…was the best…fuck…ever", said Absol between pants.

"I guess you were right, it did feel right to do this", said Houndoom wrapping his paws around her waist.

"Maybe, we could do this tomorrow?" asked Absol slightly begging.

Houndoom chuckled and smiled, "Sure."

**My first lemon, please review and tell me how I did. I hope you liked it. **

**Pokeman signing out!**


End file.
